


【遊戲王ARC-V】【ユリゆや/甘番】Cancel Corner Cancel ■■■■

by Remorgphy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remorgphy/pseuds/Remorgphy
Summary: ．總而言之是大學生AU．遊里助教，遊矢遊斗是同年的前室友（學校宿舍時期），遊矢遊里是Share House的合租室友。．遊吾是工學院那邊的同年同學，遊矢為設計學院，遊斗為社科學院，遊里是生科學院。．因為是期中考的腦洞產物，壓力很大（。．血描寫注意……我努力下控制不要獵奇（（





	1. SIDE BEGIN ： 沉眠者

**Author's Note:**

> R18G注意  
> 實體本已完售

 

 

 

 

我被驚醒了。

準確來說，是被第二十七次死亡驚醒了。

 

所謂的睡眠，在結束一日的工作後，沐浴在凌晨的月光下，伴著窗外的涼風墜入數小時的靜謐世界，褪去疲憊後，迎接早晨的陽光。

本應是如此的。

 

自二十七日前的每晚，早已成為了一次次的死亡體驗，一次次的夢靨。

入目所及的豔紅在下一刻渲染成玫瑰花海，又在下一刻成為倒映的月，寧靜瑰麗卻又感到發自內心的寒意，透出皮膚，凍結了流動於地的蜿蜒。

以這個景色作為每晚的開幕，迎接而來的是一次次的死亡——灼痛、撕扯、侵蝕、碎裂、腐爛，最終，失去了行動能力，仰望著月色。

最後畫面慢慢與二十七日前的景色重合，紫堇色的髮絲滲透了深紅，如同斷線人偶般的肢體扭曲的擺放、失去光芒的的雙眼凝視著我。

伴隨著警笛，伴隨著救護車的長嘯，伴隨著早已無法察覺的哭喊——

 

『遊矢？遊矢？』感受到身旁的搖晃，睜眼看見的是屬於同居室友的疑惑神色。

『再不起來，早上的課要來不及了。』確認我醒來後，他走到外頭的餐桌，打包好一份早餐。

『今天可是期中提案呢，要加油啊，遊矢』

 

「謝啦，那我出門囉，遊里。」完成早晨的梳洗後拎起早餐，準備前往學校。

「是說，遊里，你今天還是不出門上課嗎？」

 

『這個啊……』遊里啜飲了手中的飲料，『等等我就出門了，晚餐時候再見吧。』

「好吧，那就這樣啦，我出門了！」

『路上小心。』

 

看來今天早上在驚醒後，睡了回去又是一場惡夢。

只是，這場惡夢持續了快一個月罷了。

 

「不過……」踩著腳踏車，看著路上的景色流動成線條，「怎麼這一個月來大家聊天時都沒提到遊里呢？」

是錯覺，吧？


	2. SIDE DIALY ： 蔽目者

「遊矢！」遊吾騎著他的白色重機在早上九點前五分鐘滑壘到了W棟教室的停車場前，然後撲抱在等待電梯隊伍的我身上。

「遊吾，起來。」挪開了纏在我身上的白色大型行走阻礙物，遞給他一袋有著三明治與飲料的早餐。

「今天的份，下次不要再到八點多才打電話過來託買了。」想到在路上騎著腳踏車，口袋中的手機又響個不停的情況，不免有些頭痛。

「騎車的時候不好接電話啊。」

「遊矢一定做的到的，沒問題。」電梯門開啟，等待電梯內的人走出後沿著隊伍進到透明的電梯內，看著樓層緩緩上升，四樓、五樓、六樓、七樓，電梯內逐漸空曠著，最終，剩下遊吾和我兩人。

隨著距離地面的高度不斷上升而不自覺的顫抖，下意識後退了一小步後被遊吾支撐著。

然後，在電梯停到十一樓後被遊吾拉了出來。

「走吧，遊矢。」遊吾看著手機上顯示的時間，「和教授討論的時間快到了，慢慢走要遲到啦。」

「好的。」

  
  


是說，我是什麼時候開始有懼高症的？

  
  


在輕敲了兩下房門後得到房內應允開門的回應。

「打擾了。」

「遊矢，遊吾，你們先在沙發上坐著吧。」擔任心理系教授助教的遊斗為我們端上茶，「教授大約十五分鐘後會開會回來，在此之前我們先討論吧。」

「好的。」拿出背包裡的筆電，播放起前日完成的模擬影片。

「遊里那邊的案子因為一些個人因素暫時停擺......總之，目前在廣告專案的議案轉為與遊吾那邊的機械類組配合，加上人機介面需搭配心理系的行為科學研究，總和下來目前的提案是這樣。」

忽略掉兩人在我提到遊里時的不自然停頓，講解的過程穿插著幾句討論與修改建議，以及教授回來後的一些提點，完成了這次的討論。

 

「那，大家都辛苦了。」

收拾著物品準備離開前往之後上課的教室，而在離開前被遊吾和遊斗攔下了。

「遊矢，我想確認一件事。」

「怎麼了？遊斗？」

「就是，關於遊矢你一直說遊里幫你做了什麼事之類的。」遊吾似乎猶疑著接下來的語句是否該開口。

「遊里他……為什麼遊矢你會一直提到他？」

「遊里是我Share House的室友不是嗎？」我困惑著看著兩人，「一直提到他不是很正常嗎？」

 

空氣彷彿凝滯在這一刻。

 

「但是，你現在是一個人住啊，遊矢。」遊斗凝視著我，臉上的神情看不出絲毫的違心。

心悸。

沒來由的一陣心悸湧上。

「遊里他，一直都在不是嗎？」

遊斗被人搖晃著。

是我的手嗎？

「他不是我這兩年來的室友嗎？你見過他不是嗎？跟他一起出去過不是嗎？還教過我們不是嗎？」

感受到雙手輕輕的被掙開，逐漸模糊的視線已經無法看清眼前的人。

好像，真的好像。

「不是嗎？遊里他一直都在啊？每天都能看到他的啊？」

不知何時，熟悉的聲音染上了哭腔。

 

「遊矢你怎麼了？」縱使遊斗的神情溫和，在語氣中仍能感受到一絲困惑與不解。

「遊里早在一個月就死了啊？從研究室跳樓自殺了，報警的人不是你嗎？」


	3. SIDE END ： 未醒者

又是那個夢。

第二十八次的，死亡的夢啊。

那有著艷麗的花海，交疊著夕景與深夜的天空，如今接近而迫人的龐大新月昭示著一切並非現實，瑰麗的深紅花海隨風飄蕩，如此美麗的景色下卻又感到苦痛的──惡夢。

一個明明身上沒有任何傷口，卻能在關節、內臟、骨髓那些不可視的地方感受到發自內心苦痛的惡夢。

曾經被切割的斷肢處早已沒有傷口，卻如同身體記憶般回溯著那發痠的，失控的記憶。

即使如此。

卻是一點也不想醒，如同美夢般不願醒來。

只因在無數的死亡後能夠見到的，應是已經無法再會的身影，那熟悉的紅綠身影啊。

多想再見一面而從此無法安眠也好──

不要因為在這夢中再度重現我的死亡而憂傷。

讓我永遠的，待在你的身邊。

 

我答應過的，永遠陪伴在你身邊的約定。

  
  
  
  


「遊里？」難得今日是我較遊里早起來……不過都這個時間了？

看著客廳的時鐘已經走向九點，有一下沒一下的敲著遊里的房門，隨著時間過去而毫無回音，不知不覺敲門的聲音成為緊湊的連續拍點。

沒來由的感到不安，為什麼？

「遊里？怎麼了嗎？」

『……不好意思，遊矢，現在身體有點不舒服。』遊里的聲音小而微弱，帶著點沙啞，不知不覺就會忽略過去。

似乎還有些遙遠？

「需要藥嗎？或是任何幫助？」難得遊里會生病，這幾天天氣變化太大著涼了？

『不用，』遊里的聲音像是靠在門邊說話一般，距離感拉近 了，『遊矢你先去學校吧，我隨後過去。』

「好，真的不行我可以幫你請假。」

『小問題而已，可能是昨天熬夜造成的。』

「好……那早餐的備料都放在冰箱了，記得吃喔。」

『好的，安心吧。』遊里的聲音聽來還是有些沙啞……或許只是小感冒？

 

「那我出門囉。」關上門，一樓牽腳踏車時突然回想起剛剛察覺的不安感來源是什麼。

遊里的房門，以現在的天氣來說似乎冰涼過頭了？

  
  
  


『幸好暫時敷衍了過去。』在房內看著自己已經略微透明的手指與不自覺散發出的寒氣。

感覺到了吧？

遊矢他，可是非常敏銳的。

『咳.....』又是一個止不住的咳嗽，這次掉落的會是哪個臟器呢？如果僅是一般的血液或組織液就太好了。

果然，當初把自己搞到四分五裂真是失策，儘管是為了保護遊矢還是太過失策。

『就算拼到一命抵一命還是麻煩……這世界上果然最不缺的就是瘋子。』當時的情況儘管是護住了遊矢，不過，當時那副慘狀果然還是對遊矢衝擊太大了。

還有遊斗跟遊吾這兩個人以交情來說應該是點醒他的人，不然沒道理每晚都得讓遊矢重新相信我還在。

『不過，遊矢昨晚掐我的那一腰影響還真大。』無奈的撿起一地來自自己身上的掉落物，找出針線重新把自己縫合，穿上衣物後找出清潔劑清洗滿地的汙穢。

越來越禁不起碰撞也越來越難維持形貌.....而且，一切真的非常奇怪。

直到偽裝他殺成自殺為止都在計畫內，問題出在計畫後。

從遊矢目睹我的死亡到我成為靈體重返世界這段過程中到底發生了什麼？

『或是說，遊矢他做了什麼。』看著這一個月來阻止自己離開的家門，是什麼原因讓我連離開都做不到？

清理完房間後到廚房把遊矢準備的早餐到瓦斯爐上焚燒後緩緩的用餐，思考著最近遊矢特別頻繁的異狀察覺。

是遊斗跟遊吾在學校點醒遊矢的？十之八九。

那遊矢他回憶起那一晚了嗎？不，應該說，從未忘記過吧。

以遊矢的敏銳度來說更可能的情況是他陷入了逃避現實的自欺欺人。

 

『……果然，坦白吧。』看著盤內殘餘的食物灰燼，升起了這個想法。

總歸都不是活人了，以靈體的身分陪伴遊矢，還是讓他知道吧。

那些片面的事實。

  
  
  


> **上月查獲中在S大校園內生科學院復育林中發現的無名屍經法醫驗證，確認為先前連環分屍案的兇手，死因奇異的為中毒身亡，警方正調查此案犯人，目前情況已陷入羅生門……**

 

「怎麼又是這則報導不斷重複。」遊吾不耐的按掉廣播，按著上下鍵調整著收音機的頻道。

「最近是沒有其他事件好報了嗎真是……有了！」重節奏的的鼓聲響起，目前當紅的樂團主唱的歌聲迴盪在整個研究室中。

「我倒是覺得等等遊斗回來遊吾你又會被念了。」翻到論文的最後一頁隨手記下了筆記，等待著與遊斗約定的時間。

喀搭。

「遊吾，收音機調小聲點。」牆上的鐘跳至下午一點時遊斗分秒不差的踏進了研究室，果不其然先念了遊吾。

「沒辦法，電腦現在不能播放，不然我早聽耳機了。」

「那也太大聲了，走廊上都是你放出來的聲音。」

「搖滾樂就是要大聲才聽的出低音啊，那可是精髓！」遊吾伸出手，正想把音量旋鈕往右調整時被遊斗用我放在桌上的論文敲了下頭。

「太吵了。」

「那是研究室區這裡太安靜啊……！」遊吾的抗議終止在遊斗冰冷漠視的眼神下，不滿的把音量調小，看似有著滿腹的怨言想說。

「遊矢，我真的很吵嗎？」

「有點。」等等，遊吾看起來這麼像被拋棄的小狗是怎麼回事？壓力有點大？

「又被大家嫌棄了，果然，拆夥吧好受傷。」明顯聽出是演戲哭腔與抽咽再度上演，正當遊吾作狀要離開時我無奈的伸出手拉了回來。

遊斗倒是完全不想管遊吾的樣子。

「沒有嫌棄，先回來繼續完成這項專案吧。」

「嗚哇！」冷不防的被遊吾撲抱住，「遊矢最好了，遊里不在後都沒人吐槽我了表演的心好累。」

嗯？遊里不在？

「遊吾你放開遊矢，開始做事了。」遊斗在桌上放下茶與論文，打開電腦演示這次的討論進度。

遊斗似乎瞪視了遊吾一眼？還是我？

「啊，好的。」

還沒深入思考剛剛的疑惑就被遊斗打斷了，一陣討論之後也忘了這件事。

  
  


我剛剛是想問什麼？

  
  


「遊矢，你要先回去嗎？」漫長的討論後忍不住疲憊的一頓一頓，遊吾搖醒我後才突然回過神來。

「可以嗎？」

「先回去吧，今天的進度也差不多了。」遊斗整理了桌上散亂的稿件，按下了錄音筆的終止鈕，「回去我整理給你們逐字稿，之後你們在根據今天討論進行修正。」

「回去遊矢記得把握週末好好休息。」

「好的。」欠了身後離開了研究室，拍了下臉讓自己重振精神。

是熬夜太多到狀況明顯變差了吧。

  
  


「遊斗你真的不再度點醒遊矢嗎？」遊吾在遊矢關上門後靜靜的問著遊斗，「剛剛我刻意提到遊里時遊矢有明顯的僵了下。」

「不用。」遊斗無奈的嘆了口氣，「先前點醒的反應你也看到了，那個情緒爆發我們沒辦法幫他紓解。」

「看他什麼時候才能從現在自欺欺人的狀態走出來吧。」

  
  
  


「遊里？」打開家門，在夕陽逐漸消失的情況下沒有開燈，也不見任何人影。

人呢？

『對了，遊矢，有點話想跟你說。』遊里的聲音從我的房間內傳來。

「啊…….好的。」奇怪，為什麼我在我的房間？

 

扣扣。

寒意，是早上在遊里房門感受到的寒意。

如今在我的房門感受到相同的感受。

不是溫度，而是深入骨髓的，更深刻的。

此刻的我只感受到濃濃的不安。

「我進來了。」依然是沒有開燈，昏暗的室內依稀能看到遊里坐在我的座位上。

「遊里你……有什麼想說的嗎？為什麼不在外面談？」

『這個嘛，因為要把你從現在逃避的狀態拉出來。』儘管看不清楚，但是從語氣能感受出遊里特有的笑意。

帶著愉悅與興致盎然的。

「逃避？我逃避了什麼？」

『很多，很多不願去發現而忽略的疑點。不否認我有介入，但是心思敏銳的你一直沒發現才是最奇怪的。』

廚房內異常的灰燼嗎？

從一個月前就揮之不去的燃燒味與腥味？

還是，明明都快進入夏季依舊涼爽的屋內？

 

「我只是想相信你沒有離開，自始自終。」不知道我現在的語氣聽來如何，淡漠嗎？

『放心，我一直都在的，遊矢。』遊里從背後環抱著我。

好明顯，真的好明顯。

略微透光的手臂真的好明顯。

但是溫暖的溫度讓我不想正視一切。

『不會離開你的，放心，遊矢很怕一個人，所以我不會離開遊矢的。』

遊里的聲音在我耳旁縈繞著，如此溫和而熟悉，令人耽溺於其中的懷抱。

不想離開，卻也想離開。

源自於依賴的不願分離，源自於恐懼的分離慾望。

一個月來多方的否定多方的質疑，最終渴求的，祈求的，到底是什麼？

什麼也不明白。

來自摯友的懷疑與擔憂，最親近的戀人的隱瞞，一切一切，自始自終被矇在鼓底的只有我嗎？

對於現況完全不明瞭，如今，發現自己對於過去也不明白。

一切一切，太難言說了。

太多太多想說的糾結成一塊，終究無法說出任何內心想表達的話語。

「……真的不會？」明明是想詢問真相的，最終出口的仍是這句。

『不會。』似乎摟的更緊了，『只要時間允許，我會一直陪在你身邊的。』

『所以，死亡什麼的，忘記他吧。』

『我會，帶給你「快樂的幸福」的。』

 

「……好。」其實也沒有太多的停滯，鬼使神差的，應允的回應在思考前便已吐露。

感覺到遊里蹭了我一下，然後，鬆開了手。

『那就別想太多，先睡吧。明天還有課吧？』遊里的笑容依舊如此溫和，如同往日。

然後，熟悉的關門聲響起，喀搭。

遊里他離開了吧？

 

夜風拂過未拉上的窗帘，混著窗外剛下完的細雨與涼風，拂滿了一室涼意。

與遊里身上那明明有著溫暖體溫卻又散發的寒氣疊加，彷彿，將時序從春一瞬帶到了秋冬。

 

「只要一直耽溺在這個夢就好了.....」闔上眼，期望自己盡早墜入夢鄉。

無論是好夢還是惡夢，終歸，在夢裡能見到遊里吧，仍是活著的，那個有著惡質性格卻異常溫柔的遊里。

以及，他所為我架構出的，所謂的「快樂而幸福」的世界。

  
  


儘管說到底不過就是兩人的互依存罷了。


	4. SIDE BEFORE ： 逃避者

「早就想說但是說不下去......一直以為遊矢你只是還沒走出目睹遊里自殺的陰影才避而不談。」遊吾擔憂的看著我，「一直沒有走出來嗎？」  
不被信任。  
不相信。  
令人的溺斃關懷。  
從遊斗與遊吾的眼神中讀到這些。  
「我是真的覺得遊里還活著的……」  
…...是吧？

每日都能見到他，身為同住的室友更是了解他從未離去。  
早晨的問候，課間的招呼，歸家後在開著電視的客廳中，兩人使用筆電做著各自的工作，有一搭沒一搭的聊著各種日常。  
分明一切都沒暫停過？

「他真的走了，還是遊矢你忘記了？」遊斗幫我拉了下因為太過激動而不整的襯衫與薄外套，遊吾在一旁整理好剛才遺落的些許文件後一同遞給我。  
「遊矢你還是先回去休息吧，覺得你真的太累了。」遊吾拿出手機看了下現在的時間，「需要的話我等等幫你請假，現在不是期中也不是期末，請一天沒事的。」  
「需要的話，這裡也能以助教身分提出證明文件。」遊斗回到了研究室的座位上，繼續方才未完的工作。  
「好，麻煩你們了。」離開研究室分道揚鑣前，輕輕的頷首對兩人表示謝意。  
「沒事啦，都好幾年的朋友了，互相照應小事一樁！」遊吾帶著笑意招手後看著恰好往下的電梯，思索了幾秒後從一旁的樓梯迅速的下樓了。

「不愧是遊吾，體力真好。」不禁的因好友充滿活力的行動帶起了笑意，用校務系統完成請假程序後，撐著傘走過下著細雨的大半個校園，騎著腳踏車撐著傘回到了Share House的住處。  
「沒濕掉吧……」一回來，除了迅速的打開傘晾乾外，第一件事就是檢查包包裡的筆電與文件是否安然無恙了。  
四五月的梅雨季果然最麻煩的就是這陰晴不定的天氣了。  
更換了有些濡溼的衣物後趴在床上繼續今日的進度，或許是春日的天氣帶著讓人沉睡的魔力？  
不知不覺眨起了雙眼，困意開始湧上。

『遊矢？你回來了嗎？』  
好像聽到了遊里的聲音？  
還來不及回應，就陷入了深沈的黑暗中。

甫一閉上眼，便如同斷線的人偶般陷入了昏睡。  
夜晚的校園吹著涼風，偶能看到幾個社團的學生們活動著，除了燈火通明的圖書館與宿舍，還亮著的幾間教室都是夜間部與研究室的學生。  
是那如此日常的畫面。  
疾行著前往生科院的研究室，今日與遊里合作的計畫案好不容易有了新構想，能快點討論就好了。  
腳步在雀躍與期待的心情下逐漸加快，有著些許污跡的電梯門仍在緩緩滑開便迫不急待的踏了出去，在走廊上快步走著。  
右轉，左轉，左轉……好，到了。

停在了遊里的實驗室那有著年代感的木門前，無人的走廊難以想像這只不過是晚間七點的景象。  
不過此時的我並不在意，或是，「忘記」了在意這回事？  
『遊里？』  
清脆的敲門聲迴盪在長廊中。  
無人回應。  
『遊里？』再度的喚了聲，轉了下門把。  
沒有鎖？  
疑惑著以遊里的性格為何門會沒有鎖上，推開了實驗室的門。  
『遊里你在嗎？今天約好要討論生物技術發表的展示影片，要跟你討論進度……』在推開門之餘邊看著手機的行事曆確認今日的排程，納悶著一切無誤，為何一向準時的遊里會出現這種失誤？是否因為近日過於勞累而開始休憩了？  
懷著這些擔憂看向了實驗室。  
『睡著了？』  
遊里在椅子上靜靜的低著頭，像是在沉思著，桌面上放置著寫到一半的筆記本與筆，有些散亂，筆記本的書頁被窗外帶來的風一頁頁的翻動著。  
『睡著的話避免著涼還是先關上窗吧。』這麼想著，小心翼翼的繞過了地上遍地散落的研究記錄關上了窗。  
『遊里在實驗瓶頸時會把無用記錄亂丟的習慣還是沒改啊……這是，什麼？』越靠近窗前，地上與窗框旁慢慢的見到一點點的紅褐色與黑色污跡。  
『墨水？』好奇的碰了下，發現是仍然未乾的液體。  
『剛打翻不久……是墨水吧？』沒有在意這些，把四散的紙張稍微收拾下放置到桌上後，伸手搖晃了下遊里想喚醒他。  
感受到像是碰觸到絲線的觸感，接著，還沒反應過來便感受到手上抓著一個物體。  
嘶──啦──  
是在假日幫忙母親下廚時會聽到的，肉類撕裂的聲音。  
喀───  
骨頭……不對，這是什麼？  
低頭看著手上的物體，是已經斷裂的右手臂。  
屬於遊里的右手臂。  
原先在座位上維持著平衡的軀體開始滑動，仔細看才發現四肢關節的位置都被整齊的切開安在原處，維持著平衡的和諧感。  
然而，平衡被打破了。  
『……咦？』  
無法處理，無法應對這個情況，這是什麼？  
這是什麼東西──不對，這是，人。  
『……遊里？』

消失了。  
正想仔細看到底發生什麼的時候，眼前的人已經消失了。  
驚慌失措的尋找著本應在這裡的人影，不經意的看到了筆記本下所壓著的字條。

「之後會永遠與你在一起的，遊矢」  
落款是遊里的名字，字跡也是。

『什麼意思？』  
太多的資訊與意外一時間只感受到大腦難以消化，不知不覺已經走到了仍未關上的窗戶旁看著窗外。  
感覺到心跳的頻率加快，耳旁彷彿出現了蜂鳴聲。  
想開口說些什麼，喊叫些什麼，卻發現自己連聲音都發不出來了。  
已經不知道自己的身體是如何行動了？  
『喂？請問是警察局嗎？』耳中聽見了自己不帶任何感情的聲音。  
『是，這裡發現自殺的死者，麻煩前來協助封鎖與查驗。』  
我到底在說什麼啊？是我在說話？  
『是我的學長，還是學生，是的，麻煩您了。』  
彷彿意識與身體已經是分離的，不知道自己的表情是如何。  
磅礡的情緒過載成了絕望，終成了一攤死水。

『永遠與我在一起......嗎？』  
凝視著距離十二層樓，數十公尺高度的地面上支離破碎的軀體，紫紅色的髮絲散亂在血泊上，染上了豔紅，映襯著潔白混雜著塵土的白袍。  
紅白交錯的景象竟覺得有些艷麗？搭配上月色與深夜亮起的暖色路燈光芒，整個構圖恰到好處。

這是，夢吧？  
是……吧？

  
  


『遊矢？遊矢？』昏昏沉沉的感受到有人搖晃著，睜眼看見的是屬於同居室友的疑惑神色。

『怎麼了？現在還是晚上喔？怎麼就睡著了呢？』遊里趴在床邊看著我，帶著暖暖的笑。

『又擬稿擬到睡著了？』

「應該……」覺得腦袋有些抽痛，方才的超時午休中好像做了什麼惡夢？

想不起來。

『那我先去準備晚餐。』遊里揉了下我的頭髮，不滿的反掐他的腰作為反抗，得到了小聲的輕笑。   
『不要太累喔，遊矢。』

「好的。」

  
  


繼續埋首於工作的我並未注意到任何異常。

一切如同往常一樣，只是平凡無奇的每一日罷了。


	5. SIDE AFTER ： 策劃者

屬於非匿名網域的Tor Browser躍動於螢幕上，簡潔的白綠色與紫色洋蔥構成的搜尋介面歡迎來臨的客人來到這個無序而遼闊的世界。

Welcome To Deep Web.

  


 

> **Attractive－Make your Love at first sight remember and accompany you forever.**
> 
> by Hitamukina

  


「日本人？」日常隨意的瀏覽資訊後發現了令人熟悉的ID命名，閱覽之後毫不意外的又是異於常人的思考過程下最終產生的，以世俗眼光來說獵奇而偏激的行徑。

將一見鍾情的人肢解後永遠留存於身旁的，濃烈的愛。

不過令人在意的是，過程塗上過於熟悉的地標。儘管沒有路牌，天色抑是十分昏暗，然而以當地人來說是十分熟悉的街景。

「難得在這種中型都市也能見到如此猖狂的行徑。」由於地點太過令人在意，建立好基本防護後開啟終端機循線追蹤發文者的IP，令人意外的是在對方的雲端中找到了草稿狀態的預定收藏列表。

沒有名字，全數都只有圖片的雲端位址，而最近一個預定目標是如此熟悉的身影。

紅綠的短髮飄動，赭紅的雙眼盈滿著笑意，似乎在追逐著誰似的略微喘息。

身為同居者，也是最為摯愛的──遊矢啊。

「.....是嗎，被盯上了啊。」在對方察覺前率先隨意抓了幾隻慣用的喪屍短暫癱瘓對方電腦後切斷網路，偽裝混淆了IP也拆掉方才連通暗網用的特殊硬碟後思考著接下來的對策。

以對於在深網活動者的了解，一般而言縱使行徑如何的荒誕無序，卻是對於自定的規則有著相當的堅持。

或著說是特有的美學也行。

而從對方所書寫的教學來看，從發現到下手大約有十天的醞釀期。

方才看的雲端上傳時間為兩天前。一週……不，太危險了，可能剩下四五天或是更短，說不準照片的確切上傳時間的前提下只能往最不利的方向猜想。

以自身的的武力不覺得能阻止的了，刪除圖片亦為時已晚，從記錄看來更可能對方就是當地居民，也就是說，盯上的時間可能更久，混淆也不太可行……

等等，混淆？

「那就，混淆吧。」想到自己與遊矢相似到近乎雙子的長相，若是好好扮裝的話──

開啟了另一台設置好匿蹤的電腦再度循線到對方的電腦內，不出所料對方也匿蹤並設置了多重IP與其他陷阱，但這些不過就是小事。

隨意架起了幾個阻擋後將對方在雲端與終端機內標記好的幾個遊矢的目標情報導向自己，讓對方的目標轉到自己身上。

對，讓對方把目標轉成自己就好了。

我深愛卻缺乏勇氣而遲遲未跨越友情界線的戀慕對象啊，不能，豈能隨意的死去呢。

就讓我守護著你，代替你死去。

然後，用預先設置好的機關讓遊矢目睹我的死亡。

這樣，能不能讓我成為永遠烙印在你心中的人呢？

 

「算算時間應該差不多生效了。」完成工作後切斷電源，到了客廳抱起因為在馬克杯內放入了些許安眠藥而在沙發上睡著的遊矢。

「就這樣沉睡著也好，我深愛的遊矢啊。」遊里碰觸著遊矢熟睡的臉龐，低聲的輕語顫動著空氣，卻在熟睡的親愛之人身前止了步而消散。

畢竟是即將逝去之人的呢喃了。

「這是最後的謊言了，願能讓你記住我，午夜夢迴時記得的都是我的身影，」遊里輕吻著遊矢的唇，微卷的眼睫顫動了下，又歸於沉眠中的的寧靜。

 

距離遊里的死亡/自戕，尚有四十小時。

 

「果不期然，三天都不到啊。」被扎了肌肉鬆弛劑身體儘管還能移動，卻是感覺行動越來越緩慢而無力。

距離遊矢到來還有一小時，只有今日，絕對不希望看到他的提早到來。

「我真的好喜歡你啊，如此如此的美麗。」平心而論稱得上俊秀的臉龐露出了絕對能引起大眾矚目的笑容，十分溫和，手指輕柔的觸碰也稱得上溫柔。

然而，抵在關節處的手術刀已經輕輕的劃開一道血痕，不深，也不太痛，卻讓我刻意放鬆的身體差點繃緊神經。

「從那日看到表演就為你那閃耀的演出與舞台魅力所懾服……」劃開，而鮮血緩緩的流下。

這次是真正劇烈的疼痛，似乎因為麻醉開始生效的關係也減緩了些。

「這個身體要全部帶回去呢。」犯人愉悅的哼唱著歌，切割著軀幹分離著身體，沒有斷開，都還刻意保留在原位，應該是對方的惡趣味吧？

意識朦朧下沒有痛苦，明明身體被切成這樣仍然活著不得不讚嘆人體的奧妙，不過呢。

「最後一刀，晚安了，我的摯愛。」

搞什麼，這收尾詞也太讓人起雞皮疙瘩了。

換上新的手術刀後準備切割掉我的氣管，果然完全的按照他自己放上的步驟。

「一起走吧，如何？」用盡氣力在對方靠近時欺上對方，盡可能的把早已隔著膚色貼皮抹在頸上的相思子樹液，送到他口中。

在實驗室調配過的，最毒的濃度。

片刻的錯愕中看到對方踉蹌了下後退數步，踩在早已設置好的機關上。

「這是.....？」

似乎聽到了對方的疑問，不過我也無法回答了。

眼皮越來越沉重了。

不過最後有踩到機關就好，應該能順利偽裝成跳樓自殺，然後……

 

思考，就此中斷。

 

滿溢的，真誠而癲狂的愛，交錯著，衝突著。

這份愛是屬於誰的呢，不重要了。

人為了所愛而執著的人性啊。

燒盡了，燃盡了一切。

  
  


> **緊急特報：在S大校園內生科學院復育林中發現的無名屍，身上並無任何相關證件，死因暫且不明，經初步認定疑似為中毒身亡……**

  
  
  


「遊里你在嗎？今天約好要討論生物技術發表的展示影片，要跟你討論進度……」在數度敲門未得到回應後，遊矢打開了實驗室的門。

 

一切的瘋狂的後日談由此揭開序幕。


	6. SIDE FOREVER ： 依存者

他知道他離去了。

氣氛寂靜，無風無雨，涼爽的夜風吹拂著。人不多，少少的幾個家人和朋友，深黑的服裝彷彿融入黑夜般隱去。

他知道比起吵雜更愛寧靜，在場的親友們了解這點，沒有哭泣聲，在祭拜結束後看著他下葬，覆土。

葬禮本應是生者送別逝者，接受逝者離去的的最後一程。

只不過，這非善終的最後一程，太過突然了。

突然的，讓人連送別的情緒都難以醞釀。

 

「遊矢……」看著佇立在墓碑旁不發一語的好友，不忍有些擔憂的想靠過去。

和遊里最為熟識的就是遊矢了，如今遊里的離開……更別說遊矢還是這次意外的第一發現者，現在他所散發出拒人於千里之外的氣場更是令人擔心。

卻是在欲靠近時被身旁的好友制住了肩頭。

「這種時候，還是不要靠近遊矢為佳。」遊吾的語調少見的清冷，或說通透，「他和遊里都是自我防備意識很強的人，這種時候還是別靠近比較好。」

「他需要自己的空間。」遊吾略微帶著蒼白的臉上勾起了笑。

「很遺憾，我們都不算他們認定的可信任對象？」想到兩位好友對於距離的劃分不免嘆了口氣。

儘管認識將近十年，也正是因為如此長的時間才能看透遊矢與遊里的情況。

他們所謂的，可以互相交託信任的對象──僅有自己與對方而已。

那不是外人，我們這些所謂朋友可以介入的空間。

而如今其中一人的離去.....

「也罷，把這個空間留給他吧。」

  


無論如何輾轉都難以沉入逃避的夢鄉。

寒冷的溫度、異常的觸感。

提醒了太多太多事情。

 

「真是糟糕……」在睡前被遊里點醒──那真相的訴說完全對得起點醒一詞。

與往常一樣利用肢體語言與默契進行告知的動作反倒讓自己更難以逃避了。

一點一點的，硬生生的從不願面對的夢裡跩了出來。

明知只要讓自己察覺他的異常便難以將自己墜入雙方共同營造的美夢中，卻還是點醒了我。

 

那寒冷過度的溫度分明不想讓我逃避下去了。

 

呵呵。

是誰在笑？

呵呵。

…...是我嗎？

搞什麼，不自覺的都笑出來了。

 

「遊里……你為什麼要提醒我。」耳旁隱約能聽到自己的呢喃，遊里應該是不在，也沒聽見吧。

人哪，是無法理解的生物。

儘管在父母的影響下總是帶著笑容，總是能在任何場合成為眾人的焦點。

可我是否發自內心的想成為焦點，抑或僅是為了符合周遭的期待……

無法理解。

我自己都無法理解自己。

所以，我自己都不知道自己在做什麼了。

 

房內的空氣依然清冷，卻帶了人工的氣味。

逃避的，一直以來忽視的人工氣味。

 

打開了掀床底下的空間，取出浸泡著液體的霧面方盒，上頭的凍霜與被黑布隔絕著，卻依舊散發出滲人的寒意。

打開方盒小心翼翼的取出遊里的切割斷面完美右手臂，神色冷漠的取出針筒抽出了些許已經暗沉的血液滴在掌心。抬起手，輕巧無聲的舔舐著略帶鹹味與化學藥劑味道的赭紅液體。

其實我真的不知道我在做什麼了。

「這樣，遊里就不會離開我了對吧，永遠。」透過電腦上監視器畫面靜靜的看著窗櫺旁，透著夜色的遊里。

不管這是什麼都市傳說還是無稽之談，看樣子都是有用的。

遊里的手似乎想探出窗外，卻被看不見的障礙彈開。

像是被這棟屋子束縛了一樣。

或是，被自己的身體所束縛了。

意外發生後的渾渾噩噩下後知後覺的才發現自己手上的殘肢，已經沒有恐懼了。

什麼恐懼都比不上遊里的離去。

這種行為不道德也好，脫序異常也罷，能留下遊里……

 

「遊里。」用手機播通了遊里的電話，數秒後，從規律的電子音效成為了遊里略帶清冷的聲音。

 

『怎麼了，睡不著？』離開了窗邊的遊里看著自己的手，回想著這個家裡究竟有何異常。

 

「遊里，你會離開我嗎？」不自覺的開啟了另一台電腦連上了深網，整個教學實在過於奇詭到都實施了將近一個月依然滿懷忐忑。

或者說，這一個月的經歷只想讓自己一直逃避下去。

 

『不會。』從自己死後到現在的異常……哎，自己似乎犯了燈下黑的錯誤。

不過算了，也是甘之如飴的意外。

 

「真的？」心中的忐忑依舊沒有散去，而在下一刻所見的畫面一時讓我不知該如何反應。

愧疚嗎？害怕嗎？

還是心底那股壓不住的喜悅與期待？

 

『是的，永遠不會。』無需鎖匙，遊里微透的身體穿過了門板，靜靜的對遊矢笑著，溫和而柔軟。

還需要更多保證嗎，遊矢？

遊里柔和的神情如同在訴說這句話。

 

流淌與房內的氛圍是如此的美好，美好的令人沈醉而不捨離去。

  
  
  


fin.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

不過，這場名為愛戀的拉鋸戰。

互相的，對彼此以愛之名的種種行為的背離道德。

…...算了。

真不知道是誰看的更為通透。

又只是互相的自我欺瞞罷了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 梗來自於期中考期壓力太大的產物……原形為2015年學校故事情境設計課期末作業微電影提案時被打掉的劇本（。  
> 不過想想這劇本超壓抑超病的被組員打掉好像也不是沒有原因的樣子（檢討好嗎  
> 想描寫依賴性很強的遊矢和遊里……鑑於原作是真的覺得遊里很有病嬌潛能，遊矢也是精神狀態本來就很不穩了。  
> 綜合下來寫出了覺得該去心理科治療的兩人（笑  
> 雖說是現代大學的AU，不過其中的個性盡可能靠近原作的描述。  
> 遊矢習慣偽裝逃避造成的自毀性，遊里不顧一切只求己願的執著。  
> 至於這篇的遊里，愛著遊矢嗎？是愛著的吧，為了守護而不顧一切的守護，連避免遊矢成為嫌疑犯連偽裝自殺的假象都準備的妥妥當當。  
> 不過，遊矢會接受嗎？
> 
> 從個性上來說，不會。不如說，會一直執著下去。
> 
> 執著於逃避，執著於原有的一切，固守著假象。  
> 最終造就了這個結局。  
> 幸福與否？  
> 無論未來如何，這個當下，對他們而言是幸福的吧。
> 
> 對了，改寫時的BGM基本上使用Yann Tiersen的鋼琴曲系列以及∞ (Infinity)這張專輯。
> 
> 還有為什麼殺人犯會盯上遊矢的原因這個嘛……之後前篇會提到。  
> 先預告四遊在現在的大四修羅狀態前都是一個樂團的成員，然後遊矢是主唱。  
> 然後結局後遊斗遊吾對這兩個的感想是你們開心就好（咦？
> 
> 標題的部份，被遮擋住的詞彙為Cage。  
> Cancel (ours) corner ,cancel (Yuya’s) cage.  
> 能讓我們躲藏的角落被（外力）刪去了，囚禁著遊矢的無形之籠也刪去了。  
> 我的Cageling/籠中鳥，最愛的鳥兒（遊矢）因此飛離了。
> 
> 本文的標題實際上是以遊里視角作為出發點。然而，在最後兩人的立場完全顛倒了。  
> 最終，成為籠中鳥的成為了遊里。  
> 還是說是互相囚禁較為準確呢？  
> 關於這點，就視大家看完全文後的感受而定吧。
> 
>  
> 
> 至於番外遊矢性格發生什麼質變的問題……基本上我覺得遊矢的個性在關係確定後就不太會傷悲春秋了。榊遊矢可是情緒勒索的專家（自認定  
> 本篇傷悲夠久了，這篇的遊矢性格設定可是動畫+VJ除以二的。  
> 或是，以前傳設定來說，這才是遊矢與遊里最熟悉的相處模式。  
> 不過有追我噗浪的應該知道我多熱愛遊矢左（心理上（安靜  
> 如果還有機會出下一本的話就會是遊矢all遊矢了可能（雷死


	7. Cacophony｜不和諧音

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ．Cancel Corner Cancel ■■■■世界觀延續，後日談（？）  
> ．嗯，對，是車。  
> ．然後這篇真的很ㄎ一ㄤ，超ㄎ一ㄤ的信我（本性畢露  
> ．夏天真的好想養一對遊矢跟遊里（等等

炎夏夜的燠熱蒸騰著城市，感受到汗水流下濡濕了衣物造成的黏膩，在進到家門的那刻感嘆科技的發展造福了多少難以忍受溽暑的人類。

也不只科技，也讚嘆如今堪稱移動空調的，最親愛的同居人。

「遊──里 ──」隨意的將書包扔在沙發上後滿屋子的尋找遊里的身影，也不待他做出任何反應，不打算安份的雙臂從背後擁著，相似的體型令遊矢毫不費力的在髮間輕啄了遊里的頸側。

確實沒有溫度，但自己彷彿能聞到淡淡的清香。

或是這不過是自己的錯覺？都好。

遊里默不作聲的推開遊矢，繼續忙碌著手頭的工作。

「咦欸？」遊矢哀嘆的眼神看著遊里。

『如果你沒忘記的話。』遊里斜睨著遊矢，『你現在是剛從外頭回來，既沒有更衣也沒有淋浴過？』

「你不是感受不到了嗎？」

『那也不代表我得忍受看著就無法接受的滿頭大汗。』

「好吧，這點原因。」遊矢輕笑著離開遊里前往浴室，「不過，都這個時間了，不給點補償？」

遊里放下手中的論文，看向窗外的天色。

『才剛入夜？』遊里挑了下眉。

「各種原因，權當這裡這幾日忙到昏天暗地的安慰吧。」遊矢的聲音隔著浴室拉門傳了過來，

 

「再說，你知道我離不開你的。」

冷涼的水流過的臉頰，遊矢不禁低喃著。

  
  
  


穿上居家服後順手把外出服丟進洗衣籃內，一如預料的公共空間都熄了燈，僅從遊里房間的門縫洩漏些許光芒。

「還是覺得自己房間安心？」遊矢推開了並未鎖上的門。

接著，迎來了遊里吻上的唇，掠奪著空氣，爭奪著這場「決鬥」的勝負，最終，以遊矢率先因為過長的親吻感到一絲害羞而主動離開，宣告了落敗。

『今晚的發起人可是你，怎麼會先抵不住呢？』遊里盈著笑看著遊矢。

這簡直......該死的好看，不，應該說是整個房間的賀爾蒙都超標了。

「明明是你先突襲的錯。」臉上的紅暈不知道降下來了沒，看遊里臉上不減的微笑估計是沒有。

『要我說這不過是互相。』遊里欺近了遊矢後穿過了寬鬆的上衣直接撫上了剛沐浴完的光潔背脊，沿著脊椎一路向下，在腰側打了個圈。

然後，迎來了令人期待的，遊矢在自己懷裡的不自主顫抖。

真是令人愉悅。

「......完全，是犯規。」遊矢輕顫著壓抑自己到口的喘息，背上的手依然不安份的到處亂摸著，「遊里你可以穿透物質的能力真的是，非常犯規。」

『敢說沒有從中得到任何歡愉？』

「那是，兩回事。」遊矢不甘的把手伸進遊里的褲子裡頭，探進底褲揉搓著些許抬頭的性器。

「太過分了......」遊矢微濕的身體蹭著遊里的胸口，「你真的讓我覺得很多時候說是愛我不過是敷衍。」

「渴求身體跟性慾的敷衍吧，大概。」

遊里的動作停頓了下。

『你知道我現在對你的感情不是複雜兩字能說清的。』遊里輕搓著遊矢仍舊散髮著水氣的短髮，『你知道我本來確實想與你在一起，也不能否認有愛情存在，但......』

遊里的話語被遊矢在遊里下身稍重的一刮打斷了，硬挺的前端流出了些許濁液。

「那就，繼續抱著這份感情就好。」

在遊里的耳鬢上斯磨著呢喃，而低聲的話語不是溫情，不是總是在外人前的默契──而是帶著些許疏離的清冷。

如同遊里死去那晚一般的淡漠。

諷刺的是內容帶著滿腹的愛意。

「早在遊里死去的時候就打定主意這輩子不想再和你分開了。」

已經瘋了喔，完全的，迷戀到瘋狂了。

「所以就算只是敷衍我也甘願。」遊矢的神情越來越燦爛了。

  
  


『又走進死胡同了？』遊里在射出白濁後箝制著遊矢的雙手並將他壓制在床上，手指取了些潤滑液後探進了遊矢的後穴。

卻被遊矢拉住了手。

「我自己倒是在浴室處理過......不過在此之前。」遊矢不滿的拉下了遊里的褲子，「不準再用這個能力了。」

遊里無奈的順應遊矢的動作脫下衣物，未等到做出下一步遊矢便睜開箝制緩緩的坐在遊里再度挺起的昂揚上。

「不是......都是佔有慾作祟嗎？」遊矢在遊里身上勃動著，喘息著，「你可是用你的死把我的後半輩子套牢了。」

遊里不發一語的施力重新壓回遊矢身上掌握主導權，勃動的同時也撩播著遊矢身上的敏感帶。

股下、腋窩、腰側、後頸。

『遊矢，你真的不打算走出來？』遊里加劇了穿刺的頻率與力道，一時間遊矢除了喘息與呻吟外難以做出回應。

「不要。」遊矢趁勢吻上了遊里的眼瞼，後穴的施力讓遊里直接繳械在遊矢的體內，「既然你的死因是為了保護我，怎麼可能不愛你呢？」

『你到底想用情緒勒索我多久？』遊里看著遊矢高潮後失神而饜足的臉龐。

真可怕，明知這完全符合最典型的情緒勒索依然難以脫身。

「誰先的，還說不清不是？」遊矢回過神後坐起身，微微的靠在遊里的肩上。

「不繼續下一輪嗎？」遊矢的此刻異常清澈的紅眸凝視著遊里。

真誠的、充滿依賴的，滿溢著信任與戀慕的眼神。

…...還真的，毫無抵抗力啊，我。

『樂意之至。』再度吻上遊矢的唇，

  
  


輕柔的撫觸麻痺了感官，滑動的停頓的，迥異於自我碰觸的感受不禁逐漸耽入了未知卻刻印在幻想記憶中的世界。

你的死讓我魂牽夢縈了後半輩子，那拉著你一起陪伴我的一生──

理所當然吧，遊里？


End file.
